瑪蒂爾達
瑪蒂爾達（Mathilda、マチルダ） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄外傳. She is the founder of the Deliverance and a legendary knight of Zofia. She is 28 years old. 資料 The child of a soldier celebrated for his military achievements, Mathilda has been training with her father since she was a child. At some point, she was captured by Desaix and was planned to be executed, although she was saved when 阿雷武's army arrived. After the war, she retired from the knighthood and married 克雷貝. 個性 Mathilda is an extremely courageous, calm, and driven knight. As a result of her father's influence, she has very direct and sometimes vulgar speech mannerisms. While confident in her prowess as a knight, Mathilda sometimes worries about how socially acceptable it is to outshine her "lord husband" Clive. In spite of Clair's initial opposition to Mathilda courting Clive, Mathilda likes Clair, understanding that she is motivated by love for her brother. 在遊戲中 外傳 Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to her at Desaix's Fortress if she survived the previous battle. 基礎數據 進階數據 |40% |30% |20% |40% |10% |30% |0% |} 總體 Mathilda is the best all-rounder Cavalier/Paladin/Gold Knight in ''Gaiden. While she winds up with the lowest HP and is tied for lowest Defense, she gets the highest Skill, Speed, Luck, and Resistance. She winds up better than 克雷貝 in everything except HP. Both Zeke and Mycen are stronger and more durable than Mathilda, but they have significantly lower Skill, Speed, and Luck. Giving Mathilda a strong weapon will benefit her more than the other horse units since she is fast enough to Double Attack many enemies that the other horse units cannot. While all of the mounted units in Gaiden are solid, Mathilda is good even for a mounted unit and can be considered one of the better units in the game. Zeke is very close to Mathilda in overall power and they can both be considered the stronger horse units. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 基礎數據 Personal Max Stats |52 |39 |40 |41 |41 |39 |40 |} 進階數據 |40% |50% |45% |55% |45% |40% |4% |} Supports * 克雷貝 * 克萊爾 Passive Supports *None 總體 Mathilda retains her title as arguably the overall strongest base Cavalier/Paladin in the game. While her HP growth is still arguably on the somewhat low side, her buffed growths mean that she now has the capacity to both hit harder and take hits better than she did in Gaiden, which coupled with her frequent double attacks due to her good Speed makes her a fantastic unit to have on the frontlines. Mathilda will still on average eclipse Clive in every stat except for HP pretty quickly, and generally only the much later-joining Zeke is capable of comparing to her offensive prowess, however Mathilda will still tend to double attack much more frequently. Mathilda also outshines the newcomer Conrad in terms of offense overall, but since Conrad is not on the same path as Mathilda the comparison does not matter much. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Legendary Knight :A paladin of the Deliverance and Clive's betrothed. Strong as a demon, yet gentle to her love登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 基礎數據 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 Gaiden 回聲 另一個英雄王 :Mathilda/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Mathilda/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 外傳 ;(If 克雷貝 is alive) :"She shed her armor and became Clive's wife." "The legendary female knight, Mathilda --" "That name shall surely be carved within the histories of Valentia for eternity." ;(If Clive is dead) :"Having lost Clive, she reluctantly took command of the knights' order." "The legendary female knight, Mathilda --" "That name shall surely be carved within the histories of Valentia for eternity." 回聲 另一個英雄王 ;(If Clive is alive) :"Mathilda cast her armor aside and wed Clive. She was rarely seen in public after that, having perhaps chosen to support her husband behind the scenes instead. However, her legendary exploits as a knight are sure to live on forever in Valentian history." ;(If Clive is dead) :"Clive's death forced Mathilda to carry on in his place as captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. The grief in her heart steeled her, and she became a key figure in the kingdom's growth. Her legendary exploits are sure to live on forever in Valentian history." 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mathilda is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * 語源 Mathilda, sometimes spelled Matilda, is a female name, of Gothic derivation, derived from words corresponding to Old High German "maht" (meaning "might, strength") and "hild" (meaning "battle"). Trivia * Mathilda has four younger sisters who often write letters to her. 圖片 File:Matilda.png|Mathilda's artwork from The Complete. File:Mathilda Heroes.png|Artwork of Mathilda from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Okaya. File:Mathilda Fight.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. File:Mathilda Skill.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. File:Mathilda Damaged.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. Paladin Mathilda by Tomohide Takaya.jpg|Mathilda as a Paladin by Tomohide Takaya. Cavalier Mathilda by Tomohide Takaya.jpg|Mathilda as a Cavalier by Tomohide Takaya File:B09-031HN.png|Mathilda as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-032N.png|Mathilda as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Mathilda_and_Forsynth.png|CG of Mathilda talking to Fernand. File:MachildaFE2.gif|Mathilda's Portrait in Gaiden. File:Mathilda Echoes.png|Mathilda's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mathilda Echoes Portrait.png|Mathilda's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mathilda Village.png|Mathilda's village sprite. File:FE15 Cavalier (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Paladin (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色